


Slimepedia Entry 001 (Pink)

by Welcome_Remark



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Science, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: The beginning of what would turn out to be a lifelong interest in a particular branch of the study of slimes.





	Slimepedia Entry 001 (Pink)

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 8. Special thanks to my friend for steering my mind into a particularly slimy direction. You're awesome.

### Slimepedia Entry 001 (Pink)

The sun was just rising on the Far, Far Range, shining through the surrounding canyons and highlighting the ground with a pretty pattern of sunlight and shade. The machines around the farm whirred and clicked softly, dispensing food into the pens, watering the crops and collecting the plorts. The air was filled with the sweet smells of life on a farm - wet grass, ripe fruits and vegetables just waiting to be harvested, the crystal clear pond behind the house. And, to top it all off, the constant laughing and chittering of the slimes, bouncing happily around their enclosures as they played with their toys. Closing the door to the Ranch House as she walked out to start the day, Beatrix LeBeau could simply not have been any happier.

Like any farmer, Beatrix's life was run strictly to a routine. She would start every day by checking the various largo enclosures to make sure that the slimes were healthy, well-fed and not agitated enough to risk morphing into Tarrs. Then there'd be a quick trip to the gardens to vacuum up any produce that had grown overnight, and a following walk to the slime pens to make sure the automatic dispensers were topped up with food for her little darlings. After that, she'd check the various prices of the plorts to see which ones were selling high that day, gather up as many as she dared to without risking over-saturating the market, and store the rest in one of the two silos beside her house. That all usually took up until midday, which is when the Range Exchange came online, giving her a chance to see if anyone needed anything that she could easily provide. The rewards were nice, of course, but so was the feeling of helping out her neighbours. Even Mochi Miles could be pleasant enough if you caught her on a good day, and remembered not to use any words with more than two syllables in them.

Beatrix descended the stairs, gazing idly out at the new pen she'd constructed just last night, next to the gardens. Currently there were two pink slimes bouncing around in there, happily launching themselves into the walls of the pen and back onto the ground. She normally didn't bother with the pink slimes, there being so many of them throughout the Range, but she was intending to explore the Moss Blanket today, and was hoping to find and bring back a few of the elusive Hunter Slimes. She wasn't sure what their favourite food was, so it wouldn't hurt to have a few pink slimes around to harvest plorts and crossbreed with the Hunters. Pink slimes ate anything, which - she knew - meant that Pink Hunter largo slimes would too.

Given how elusive the Hunter slimes were, she thought to herself as she strolled towards the gardens, it might pay to make sure that the holding pen for them was as upgraded as it could be. High walls, a roof, and soothing music. That way they'd be less likely to escape, especially if they did that camouflage thing she'd seen them doing out in the wild, and less likely to contaminate her existing plots. Slime farming was a risky business when you dealt with largos - one wrong plort at the wrong time and you'd end up with an entire farm full of grumpy, parasitic Tarr. That would mean money, which would mean more plorts to sell, depending on which ones were most in demand. Maybe the silos needed...

She'd made it almost all the way into the gardens, walking on autopilot, before she realised she'd left the damn Vacpack beside her bed, back in the Ranch House. She needed that pack for almost everything she did - the crops on the farm mostly yielded fifteen fruits or vegetables at a time, approximately thirteen more than she could carry on her own.

Oh well. She picked up a couple of cuberries and carried them over to her new pen with the pink slimes. May as well make sure these little guys were well fed, before attending to her larger plots.

The slimes chirped and laughed as they saw her coming near, rolling over each other to slide up against the closest wall. She held up the cuberries and smiled as they stretched up against the corral wall, sliding through the air to match her movements as she bobbed them back and forward. Her slimes usually didn't have the chance to savour the food she fed them, she realised; her normal method was to shoot the food from the Vacpack directly into them.

What the heck. She could spare a few moments before retrieving her pack, and feeding them by hand might yield some interesting data for the Slimepedia.

She stepped through the corral wall and into the pen, shivering gently at the tingly sensation. The electric walls posed no hindrance to her, serving only to keep the slimes and hens contained within the pens - or outside them. She wasn't sure exactly how it worked - Science, probably - but it worked. And usually it meant she could remain safely on the outside of the corrals, collecting plorts or shooting food through the walls without leaving herself vulnerable. Largos could get aggressive, depending on what they were made from. These pink little darlings, though, posed no danger at all.

As she waved the cuberries through the air, one of the two slimes wrapped itself around her shoe, making playful bubbling noises. She smiled as the slime flowed over the edge of the shoe and tingled against her skin, carefully lifting her foot to extricate it and watching the slime pool itself around the ground where her foot had been, before reforming into its regular blob shape. As she put her foot back down on the ground, she watched as the few pink droplets left on her shoe dripped to the ground, then rolled across the floor of the corral to reform with the slime.

Fascinating, Beatrix thought to herself. She wondered if it were actually possible to cause them any physical harm. Probably not, she decided. The few times she'd come across wild slime in distress, it was exclusively either because they were starving and growing aggressive, or in the process of being attacked by the Tarr. Or was it absorbed? She still wasn't certain. That might be something worth pursuing later on, maybe on her next excursion through the Overgrowth. Tabby and Rock slimes were plentiful there, and the mixture of plorts they produced might result in a Tarr or two, in a place where an outbreak would easily be contained. The behaviour could be more readily observed and controlled...

Lost in thought once again, Beatrix failed to notice the second of the two slimes rolling up the corner post of the corral behind her. With a playful shout, the slime launched itself at Beatrix, trying to reach the cuberries she was still absent-mindedly holding up in the air. Misjudging slightly, the slime instead struck her just above her hips, knocking her to her hands and knees.

Beatrix landed on the ground with a surprised gasp. The slimes must have been hungrier than she'd realised - aggression like this was usually the first step on the way towards becoming feral. She'd better feed them, she thought to herself, before they got any hungrier. Picking herself up carefully from the ground and resting on her knees while the slimes rolled around beside her, she looked around the corral for the cuberries she'd carried in with her.

She had just enough time to realise that the berries had fallen through the fence, out of reach of the slimes, before they launched themselves again, knocking her flat on the ground face-first. Confused, Beatrix tilted her head to look at the slimes as she tried to pick herself up. There were no tell-tale signs of agitation, none of the red tinges in their cute little faces that suggested they were turning feral. What was going on?

In the split-second she took to try to puzzle it out, one of the slimes rolled onto her forearm, leaving a cool, tingling sensation where it touched her. She pulled her hand up, passing through the middle of the slime to free her arm and lift herself up, crawling towards the fence to retrieve the scattered cuberries. The slime giggled and flowed around her arm as she moved it - then it suddenly completely solidified, freezing her arm in place. Perplexed, she pulled as hard as she could, managing to free an inch of her arm before she felt the slime tense itself and wrap more tightly around her. Then, as she watched, the slime extended itself back to the ground, attached itself to a small rock on the floor of the corral, and roughly pulled her arm onto the ground and fixed itself in place, leaving Beatrix sprawled on the ground, unable to pull away.

She wasn't scared, she realised as she struggled against the slime. Despite so many unknowns on the Far Far Range, there was nothing frightening here, and a Slime Rancher had to be able to keep fear at bay simply through their natural curiousity. Seeking to understand something unknown was far more preferable to being afraid of it. Even the Tarr weren't to be feared; they were nothing more than an inconvenience. A violent one, to be certain, but one that was easily enough dealt with. Besides, Beatrix thought as she pushed and pulled her arm, trying unsuccessfully to move it, these were pink slimes. Not exactly on the scary end of the spectrum.

Unable to loose her arm from the slime, Beatrix tried another tactic. She scrabbled herself up onto her knees, pushing with all her strength, trying to lift the slime itself from the ground. The slimes didn't often have a chance to interact with her directly; maybe they were naturally as curious as she was. She lifted with all her might, but the slime refused to budge, even as it stared back into her gaze with its playful googly eyes.

Then she felt a sudden tingling chill as the other slime wrapped itself around her ankle again. She kicked out, trying to throw the slime off her leg and free herself, but the malleable slime stuck easily to her skin and refused to budge. She put her leg back on the corral floor, hoping the slime would get the message and roll back onto the ground, but instead she winced as she felt it flow higher up her shin, rolling across the fabric of her pants. She wondered for a moment if it would roll all the way up to her face, since it seemed determined to explore, but instead she felt the slime flow and roll across the outside of her thighs before coming to rest and solidifying around her hips and her bottom, still pointing up into the air as she pushed with her knees to try to lift the other slime off the ground and stand up.

Even through her pants she could feel the slime tensing as it rocked back and forth across her cheeks. The sensation wasn't even slightly unpleasant, even without being completely sure what was happening. The slimes she encountered in the wild never did anything like this, even when she bumped into them on her way past. Maybe there was something about the corral, or the slimes being trapped. Were they bored? Did they want to play, and just not understand how? She wasn't sure. It warranted further exploration, she realised, even though next time she really should bring the Vacpack in case she...

Then, suddenly, she winced as she felt the pink slime's malleable, slippery body flow across her skin, sliding directly onto her cheeks. She was puzzled for a moment, trying to work out how the sliime had managed to reach her skin without flowing into her clothes, but as she shook her body and felt the slime moving with her, she realised. The pink slime had somehow eaten through her pants, leaving what she was certain would be a massive hole in the fabric.

Well, she thought to herself. At least I still have my panties on...

Barely a moment later, she felt the tingling sensations directly on her vagina, followed almost instantly by a slight pressure between her cheeks. Oh, my. The slime had melted through her panties too, it seemed. Well, at least there was nothing else...

Then, as the slime gripped itself around her exposed cheeks and pressed against her bare skin, she felt it begin to solidify, just as the slime on her arm had done, until it was locked in place on her butt. Slowly, relentlessly, she felt the slime start to flow up and down between her cheeks, pressing them gently but firmly to the side, until she felt the tingling sensation of the slime against her exposed anus. Her eyes opened wide and she winced and grimaced as she felt the slime begin to slide into her pussy and her arse at the same time, still giggling and cooing to itself as it perched on her butt.

It started with just a trickle, and Beatrix was surprised more at the cold tingles of the fluid than at actually being penetrated. The slime dribbled itself into both of her holes, one little bit at a time, and Beatrix scrabbled uselessly against the ground with her feet while she tried to push herself away. As the slime continued filling her up, she winced as she felt it beginning to press against her walls from the inside, stretching her vagina very slowly until it was being held wide open. Then, as she tried to squeeze her thighs through the slime to better support herself, she bit her lip and opened her eyes wide as she felt the same thing happening to her arse. She pressed hard against the ground with her other hand, trying to push herself higher as the slime continued flowing into her body until she was completely full.

Then, just as she'd braced against the ground and begun to push herself off, she felt the slime inside her body completely solidify, almost instantly. Taking a deep breath, she had just enough time to brace herself before the slime started pulling and pushing out of her pussy and her arse at the same time, and in the strangely detached sense of an observational scientist, she realised that the pink slimes were fucking her, and holding her easily in place on her hands and knees to do so.

There was no pain. There was no discomfort, no fear or displeasure of any kind. The slimes didn't seem angry or aggressive, Beatrix realised as she tried to shift her legs to a more comfortable position. If anything, they seemed curious. There was a new thing here to explore - her body - and they were doing the exact same things she would do herself in a new situation. Try new things, test things out, see what worked. And, apparently, see what felt good.

The slime made a bubbly sighing noise as it rocked back and forward, expanding itself inside Beatrix's body to fill every bit of her and press against her from inside. She breathed heavily as it fucked her, slowly and carefully as she could have imagined, but with a powerful sense of certainty. It was going to continue, she realised, until it was completely satisfied. Whether that would happen through experimenting, or orgasming, or even making her orgasm, she wasn't certain. Only time would tell.

Beatrix pushed once more against the ground, but it was no use. She let herself slide back onto the floor of the corral and relax, wincing and thrashing as she tried to keep her legs spread, letting the slime take as much space as it needed to. She felt the slime moving faster, pushing a little bit deeper and flowing to fill up even more of her body, each movement leaving a freezing, tingling feeling against the inside of her skin. It felt, she admitted to herself later on, powerfully amazing, even as the slime inside her body grew more rigid and started moving even faster.

Finally the pink slime made a crying, chittering noise she'd never heard before, and she felt the stiff gel in her body start to soften and flow into liquid. Her muscles eased and closed as the slime started to flow back out of her body, leaving a freezing sensation against her tender skin as it moved. With one last gasp, Beatrix collapsed flat on the ground as the rest of the slime slid out of both of her holes, then rolled off her body and onto the grass of the corral, making the same happy bubbling noises she'd always heard. It had finished, one way or another.

The slime on her arm pulsed as it flowed back into its normal liquid self, and Beatrix quickly pulled her arm up and through its unresisting body. Bracing herself, she got back up to her feet, a little stiff, and quickly darted towards the fence. She shivered as the normal electric sensation flowed across her bare bottom, making her skin tingle even more from where the slime had been pressed against her, and she quickly retrieved the cuberries and tossed them back over the fence, while the two pink slimes happily bobbed up and down on the ground, watching her.

They ignored the cuberries, Beatrix noted with a puzzled expression. She shrugged. Apparently they'd had something else on their mind. And indeed, she noticed as she started walking back towards her Ranch House with a slightly strained gait, they watched her every step of the way.

\-----------------------------------------

Beatrix closed the door behind her and leaned against the frame, starting for a moment as the cool wood of the door pressed against her bare skin. She'd have to make a new pair of pants, she thought to herself, slightly frustrated. That was a chore she hadn't been expecting to do for a while. The slime had eaten through almost all of her pants, leaving only a few scraps of loose orange fabric held in place with a belt.

Curiously, she reached down with her hand and rubbed against her skin, just inside her thighs, at the point where the slime had bunched itself around her body. There was definitely still a tingling feeling there, and she gasped as she felt how sensitive her skin had grown. Each movement of her fingers felt as though it was being amplified a dozen fold. Carefully, experimentally, she extended a finger and slipped it up and into her vagina, eager to find out whether the same effect had been left inside her body.

It had.

And, as she continued to experiment with herself, her wistful gaze wandered through the window of the Ranch House, out across the corrals that housed every single other type of slime she'd managed to capture.

There was more research to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://pansy.paheal.net/_images/2a17cf700084218ffc46f196f48772d5/2593086%20-%20Beatrix_LeBeau%20MaximumPingas%20slime_rancher.png)


End file.
